Dear Ginny
by MJ Heir
Summary: Hogwarts has a newspaper and Ginny gets a column called "Dear Ginny" where she answers the questions of fellow classmates.... H/G
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own nothing basically, so don't sue :)  
  
Summary: Hogwarts has decided to have a school newspaper, and Ginny has a section called dear Ginny.  
~  
~  
~  
~  
Dear Ginny   
  
By MJ Heir  
Dear Ginny,  
What's it like to be so bloody poor? And have a bunch of annoying brothers? What makes you think your good enough to have a whole section in the paper, when MY favorite idea for a section (Lives of the powerful and popular) as turned down? Do you really think anyone's going to read this crap you post?   
I doubt it,  
  
Powerful and Popular  
  
~*~  
  
Dear P and P  
  
What's it like to be such an annoying git? My brothers are not annoying (all the time) and no one would ever want to read your favorite idea for a section (lives of the powerful and popular). You doubt a lot of things and I suggest you go to a therapist.  
Ginny  
~*~  
Dear Ginny,  
You have a great section so don't go believing a bloody prat like P and P.  
Why would you say your brothers are annoying? They're such great people (especially that Ron what an amazing guy) Maybe you should ask Ron to help you answer some of the questions he seems like a really smart guy.   
  
Sincerely,  
  
Chudley Cannons lover  
  
~*~  
  
Dear CCL,  
I don't think your talking about the same Ron as I am.   
  
Sincerely,  
  
Ginny  
  
~*~  
  
Dear Ginny,  
I have a problem, and I don't really know who to talk about it with, I mean, I'm sure my friends would understand, but it's kinda embarrassing. So I guess that's why I'm writing you, at least that way it's anonymous. See the girl I kinda fancy, well, she kinda liked this other guy, and now he's sorta, well, dead. And I know it's not my fault.... But sometimes I think it is. I sort of feel guilty around her now and it's awkward. I went with her to Hogsmead, but the whole time I felt really strange and now I just don't know what to do. Do you have any advice?  
  
Yours truly,  
  
Confused  
  
~*~  
  
Dear Confused,  
If you really like her maybe you should talk to her about it. Of course if your not sure you like her anymore I'm sure there's a lot of girls who like you. Some of them maybe you've known for a while and you just never realized how nice they are. Some of them might give great advice for example.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Ginny  
  
~*~   
Dear Ginny,  
I can never find my toad. Do you think that my toad doesn't like me? What should I do to stop it from hopping away?  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Trevor  
  
~*~  
  
Dear Trevor,  
I'm sure your toad likes you. I have never had a pet. But I can request getting a small cage or something to keep it from hopping away.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Ginny  
  
~*~  
  
Dear Ginny,  
How can you give out advice to stupid gits like "Trevor" if you don't know what your talking about? You've never had a pet so how would you know? I would also like to say I am not a git or a prat. If anyone CCL is. Besides who actually likes Chudley Cannons anyways?   
  
Yours Truly,  
  
Powerful and Popular  
  
  
~*~  
  
Dear P and P  
1st "Trevor" is not a stupid git like you. 2nd I know what I'm talking about because all my brothers have had pets. 3rd CCL is not a git either (all the time), and 4th I know lots of people who like Chudley Cannons.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Ginny  
  
~*~  
  
Dear Ginny,  
I have a friend who cannot stand me hanging out with this guy I met during Triwizard Tournament. He's always mocking him (since he's from a different country) and it gets really annoying. Can you think of why he is being such a bloody prat? How do you think I can make him stop being such an annoying git?  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Hogwarts a History  
  
~*~  
  
Dear H a H,  
If the friend you are talking about is a boy. It seems to me he has a crush on you. Perhaps you should approach him on the subject.  
  
Sincerely  
  
Ginny  
  
~*~  
  
Dear Ginny,  
Harry Potter is the most amazing celebrity. I always take pictures of him. It seems though that he is starting to get annoyed with it. Why?  
  
Yours truly,  
  
Photographer  
  
~*~  
  
Dear Photographer,  
Some people don't like getting they're photo taken a lot. It gets annoying after a while. Although if you ever have any left over photos. Well I know some people who would take them off your hands.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Ginny  
~  
~  
~  
~  
~  
Please leave me a message if you want me to continue! :) 


	2. More Letters to Ginny

Thanks for all the reviews!!!! :)  
~  
~  
~  
~  
~  
Dear Ginny,  
Do you have any idea for our joke shop; Weasley Wizard Wheezes, a GREAT joke shop we have everything you would want. Exploding toilet lids, Ton of Tongue Toffee, and Millions of other things that will fool your friends and enemies!  
Joke Shop  
  
~*~  
  
Dear JS,  
I'm much to busy to answer you advertisement.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Ginny   
  
~*~  
  
Dear Ginny,  
I sorta like this guy. I think he likes me. I even went to Hogsmeade with him but I think he feels uncomfortable with me because well he was sorta there when my late boyfriend died. So how would you say he and I could get over this uncomfortable state?  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Seeker Girl  
  
~*~  
  
Dear SG,  
Are you sure you like this guy? How can you be sure if all you can say is "sorta"? So I think you should figure out whether or not you like him before you can even think about being his girlfriend.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Ginny  
  
~*~  
Dear Ginny,  
I have to say I'm am amazed your stupid column has stayed up so long. But don't worry I'm sure soon enough people will realize how stupid it is and then they will decide to put up Lives of the Powerful and Popular. I'm sure people would much rather read what Draco would write rather than you, filthy poor girl. Even my cat rips up your column. How much longer do you think your column will last? I don't think very long.  
  
Slytherin Cat  
  
~*~  
  
Dear SC,  
I don't see you having a column so bugger off. And I hope I will last much longer.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Ginny  
  
~*~  
  
Dear Ginny,  
Some people think that all I think about is hair, fashion, and boys. How can I make them see that I care about more than hair, fashion, and boys?  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Well Dressed  
  
~*~  
  
Dear WD,  
Perhaps when talking to your fellow classmates instead of talking about hair or fashion etc. Maybe you should talk about something else you like. For example animals or books or sports.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Ginny  
  
~*~  
  
Dear Ginny,  
Ever since our star quidditch player, Cedric Diggory, passed away last year. It seems like Hufflepuff has no dignity. Our grades aren't the highest and we're not the best in quidditch. I feel like I'm in the worst house in the school, no offense to fellow Hufflepuffs. Do have any advice to lift my spirits?  
  
Yours Truly,  
  
JFF  
  
~*~  
  
Dear JFF,  
Your house is only what you make it. What I mean by this is if you would like your house to have the highest grades or the best at sports then you should work at these things and encourage your classmates to do the same. Besides even if your house doesn't look the best everybody else in the school thinks of them as friendly and loyal.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Ginny  
  
~*~  
  
Dear Ginny,  
Everyone expects me to be a hero. Everyone expects me to save the day. And it's just too much I still have school and quidditch practice and I just wish everyone would realize I'm just a normal person. How do I make them realize I'm just a normal person?  
  
Yours Truly,  
  
Would-be-Hero  
  
~*~  
  
Dear W-B-H,  
You should be honored that people think of you as a hero. Because to be thought of as a hero you must have done something pretty heroic. But I can see how that would be difficult for you so just remember that your true friends don't care whether or not you save the day.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Ginny  
  
~*~  
  
Dear Ginny,  
I have this really close friend. But I'm starting to like her as more than a friend. I'm not sure if she likes me as much as I like her and I can't get up the nerve to ask her out. What am I supposed to do?  
  
Tall  
  
~*~  
  
Dear Tall,  
If you really like this girl I'm sure you could get up the nerve to ask her out. You don't even have to do that just tell her how you feel and she might feel the same way. And even if she doesn't the worst thing she can say is "no". Besides if she does say "no" life will still go on.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Ginny  
  
~*~  
  
Dear Ginny,  
When will you just give up this stupid column? No one even reads it. It's just taking up space. The space were my column is supposed to go. Eventually you know people will realize what a stupid column this is. It's just a matter of time. So you may as well give up now.  
  
Powerful and Popular  
  
~*~  
  
Dear P and P,  
Apparently people do read this column other wise I wouldn't have a column. I mean even you read it. Don't try to hide.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Ginny  
  
~*~  
(Authors note)  
  
Dear Ginny,  
I have a problem I'm in like every house!!!!! How do I choose just one?  
  
Susan Bone  
  
Has anyone else noticed that in the movie Susan Bones is in like every house? 


End file.
